They Shoot Dogs, Don't They? (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"They Shoot Dogs, Don't They?" is the sixty-fifth and final episode of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: A carrier pigeon stops at the Ranger Headquarters with a postcard from Miss Keane. The card reads: "Hello, my little darlings. I'm filming on location in a foreign country. You must come at once! I'm in extreme danger! HELP! They're trying to kill me! Signed, Miss Keane star of stage, screen, and an occasional dog food commercial." Professor Utonium discounts it, since Miss Keane only lost her tap shoes the last time she was in trouble. But Ron points out that it ended up being a big case. Professor agrees to go, but hopes that the group doesn't end up in a wild poodle chase. On a boat crafted by Kim, the Rangers sail down a river to a country called Taxidermia. Once the group crosses the border, Kim mentions how she no longer hears any birds. Professor states that this is because they have legal hunting in Taxidermia all year around, and because of this, the humans in the country are afraid to make any sound. He also mentions that the hunting season changes by the hour. Professor's point is made quite clear when they see Wild Banzai, the world's "best hunter", chasing after a turtle. At the studio, Miss Keane is performing for a dog food commercial along with the penguins who were rescued from Pete. Suddenly, the prop can of dog food at the top of the staircase topples over, forcing Miss Keane to flee in terror. Ron and Ash swing on a rope, and Miss Keane grabs hold just before the can gets close to rolling over her. The Rangers realize Miss Keane wasn't kidding when she said that someone was trying to kill her. When Kim asks who'd do such a thing, Miss Keane's stand-in, Sedusa, comes along asking the actress if she's okay. Miss Keane introduces the Rangers to Sedusa, whereupon the director calls her for another take. In the dressing room, Miss Keane tells the Rangers about how Sedusa is trying to off her and take her place. Professor Utonium believes that there's no way Sedusa would do such a thing and that the incident on stage was merely an accident. Miss Keane tells Professor that this was no accident, and neither were the other incidents that happened before. She recalls the day that Sedusa introduced herself to Miss Keane, stating that she had been a fan for a long time and hoped to be as talented as Miss Keane. But Keane stated that what she was only came around once in a lifetime. After putting on her collar and started for the show, Keane realized she was trapped due to the fact that a bunch of heavy objects had been placed in front of the door. She figured Gilda was responsible, since she was the last one to leave. Then Keane recounts how she was doing a dog food commercial a few days later. She danced to the top of the prop can of dog food when she got a painful shock due to the fact that someone had electrified the can. As Lady Kluck was carried out on a stretcher, she grew suspicious of Gilda, since she had been so eager to stand in while the big star herself recovered. Little John still believes that this was all a big set up, but Rebecca says that the Rangers had to find out if Gilda has been up to something -- which she indeed has. Unbeknownst to any of them, Gilda has been eavesdropping on their conversations. Seeing an opportunity, Sedusa attaches one end of a rope to Miss Keane's trailer and the other to the bumper of a parked truck. When the truck takes off, it ends up taking Sedusa's trailer along with it. Miss Keane and Rufus glance out the window to see Sedusa waving goodbye in a cold, cruel manner. Miss Keane's suspicions are confirmed as the truck drives away. The security officer calls for help after seeing Miss Keane's trailer being pulled out of the studio. Professor manages to untie the rope from the trailer, but it ends up going off the edge of a cliff. The director witnesses the event, thinking Miss Keane is gone forever. But Sedusa shows up, disguised as Miss Keane, and the director drives her back to the studio, not knowing he's really driving the stand-in. Once Miss Keane and the Rangers make it back to the studio, they find that everyone has already left. The commercial shoot is done, and now everyone has left for the airport. Miss Keane and the Rangers arrive as the plane prepares for takeoff. Inside the plane, Sedusa is practicing the acceptance speech while scheming, when Miss Keane enters the room. The two dogs get into a fight. Professor Utonium tries reasoning, but decides that if he can't break up the fighting, he might as well join in. During the fight, Sedusa opens the plane door and Miss Keane and Professor Utonium tumble out, leaving the rest of the Rangers behind as the plane takes off. Miss Keane suggests that they try and catch the next plane out of Taxidermia, but Professor Utonium tells her it was the next plane and they're stranded. Suddenly, Wild Banzai appears and starts shooting at them, as it turns out to be Dog Season at the moment. Professor Utonium tells Keane that Banzai doesn't care if she's a star and will shoot her none the wiser. The dog and mouse make it all the way to the boat and set sail on the river out of the country. Meanwhile, Miss Keane's plane lands at the airport and Sedusa gets off, in disguise. The director proclaims that she is excited and wants to be excused because she has to get ready for the ceremony. Inside the plane, a flight attendant is tidying up when she discovers the Rangers inside the baggage compartment and runs off screaming in disgust. The Rangers are not amused about Sedusa locking them up and pursue her. Back in Taxidermia, Professor Utonium stops for a cheese break. An impatient Miss Keane though, is more concerned about getting home and getting the Lassie award, and decides to take over the ship in spite of Professor's safety concerns. When they come to a fork in the river, Miss Keane turns right out of habit. Professor tells Miss Keane she's made a terrible mistake, as they are now on the Amazing River, which no one has ever survived. Wild Banzai shows up again, in a motorboat with more guns than the average warship. Unable to turn back, the dog and mouse lose the crazy Poacher (who gets launched in the air and lands in a tree) but end up going over a waterfall. Miss Keane and Professor Utonium are washed ashore. The boat survives too, but it's in need of fixing, which isn't one of Professor Utonium's skills. Keane starts sobbing at the thought of being unable to get home for the ceremony and disappointing all her fans. Fed up with Keane's whining, Professor Utonium decides to fix the boat, although he's not as skilled as Kim. Since the motor is shot, Professor Utonium says that he and Miss Keane will have to paddle their way out -- something Keane isn't accustomed to. Just as the dog and mouse are getting closer to the border, Wild Banzai shows up once again in his motorboat. Professor doesn't think they'll be able to outrun the crazy hunter, but Miss Keane comes up with an idea to fool Banzai -- an act from one of her films. As a shot is fired, Keane starts doing the "faking dead", which Professor criticizes as she lets herself fall into the river. When Wild Banzai fishes Miss Keane out of the water, she suddenly snaps to and takes a bite out of the Poacher's pants, sending him swimming down the river. Professor confesses to Keane that he's been a fan and has seen the film in question as they cross the border leading out of Taxidermia. By this time, the rest of the Rangers have reached Miss Keane's mansion. Rufus lowers a curtain from an open window, and the Rangers scale it. Ron spots Sedusa's pink wig and decide to take it so she won't be able to disguise herself. While Sedusa is trying to decide on which of the many collars on the shelves to wear, the Rangers make off with the wig. Alas, Sedusa catches them in the act and captures them before they can escape. At the Seventh Annual Lassie Awards, the host announces Miss Keane as the winner. The Rangers have arrived too late, as Sedusa is already there and goes onstage. Just as Sedusa is beginning the acceptance speech, Keane comes out from behind the curtain, shocking the audience. The girls start fighting over the award. Keane slaps Sedusa in the face and removes the disguise, making the stand-in run off the stage in shame. Keane then gives her speech, giving special thanks to Professor Utonium. Of course, Professor Utonium is rather upset that Keane hasn't been able to get his name right. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Canina La Fur - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zsa Zsa Labrador - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) * Wild Bill Hiccup - Banzai (The Lion King) Trivia: * This is the series finale of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers. * The next future show is Dinosaur King. Gallery: Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash gets the Hive Badge.jpeg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible-1.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium Yelling Hop Abord the Dreamland Express.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Rufus as Zipper Ms Keane.png|Miss Keane as Canina La Fur Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Sedusa as Zsa Zsa Labrador Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Wild Bill Hiccup Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:4000Movies